El juicio del amor
by NaLu Roronoa
Summary: Natsu se enamora de Lucy desde un primer momento, pero ella lo rechaza y lo confunde con un acosador y lo denuncia. La pena para el acoso sexual, es nada más y nada menos que...LA MUERTE. (NaLu)
1. 1la chica de los cabellos de sol

**Aquí tenéis otro fic NaLu, espero k os guste :D**

**Como de costumbre (XD), dar las gracias de nuevo (se k soi pesao) a NinaCat19, la verdad es k lo del sueño se me ocurrió asi de repente :D**

Lucy Heartfilia era aquella maga rubia que siempre había deseado unirse a Fairy Tail. Ese día probaba suerte en la ciudad de su gremio preferido: Magnolia. Quizás allí encontraba al famoso Salamander, el dragon slayer de fuego. Allí empezaron a cuchichear que estaba en la plaza, y ella emocionada fue hasta allí, más pronto se percató de que no era el verdadero. Pocos minutos después un chico con una bufanda y pelo rosa apreció en la plaza, acompañado de un gato azul volador llamado Happy.

-Aye, sir, ¿les enseñamos quien es el verdadero?- balbuceó Happy, triunfal.

-Por qué no…- dijo el chico, con una sonrisa en la boca.

Un gran cúmulo de gente se había agrupado en el medio de la plaza, entre ellos la joven Lucy, entonces la chica se dio la vuelta y el chico la miró, embobado.

-Aye, Natsu, ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó extrañado Happy.

-Mira el rostro de aquella chica, es la más bella que he visto nunca…- dijo Natsu, hechizado y ruborizado.

La bella chica rubia se fijó más en él y los ojos le brillaron. Había encontrado al verdadero Salamander, entonces corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, tirando al chico al suelo, quedando en una posición comprometedora.

-¿Q-Q-Que haces? – tartamudeó Natsu muy sonrojado.

-Tú eres Salamander, ¿verdad?- dijo Lucy, levantándose y sonriendo.

-Sí, soy yo…- dijo él triunfal.

-¿Podría unirme a Fairy Tail?- preguntó la rubia, poniendo cara de pena.

Él estaba embobado, eso había sido un flechazo, se había enamorado de ella profundamente y no oyó su ruego.

-¿Me has oído?- dijo ella.

-Sí, claro, claro que puedes, si quieres puedes estar en mi equipo de magos, ¿te gustaría?- preguntó él, rogando que asintiese.

-Gracias Salamander- dijo ella, abrazando al chico, causando su sonrojo.

-Me llamo Natsu, ¿y tú?- preguntó el chico, ruborizado por la cercanía de su amor platónico.

-Yo me llamo Lucy- dijo ella, sonriendo.

-Pues, bienvenida, Lucy…-dijo él, pensando en lo bien que le quedaba ese nombre, y en lo bonita que era.

Los tres fueron hasta el gremio y Lucy conoció a sus dos compañeros de equipo: Gray Fullbuster y Erza Scarlet "Titania", y cuando ella se fue, Natsu empezó a confesar cosas a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Yo creo que me he enamorado de Lucy…- dijo él, avergonzado.

-Oh, que bonito, el flamita quiere asentar la cabeza...- se rió Gray.

-Que esto es serio, ¡idiota!- se quejó Natsu, empezando una pelea con el mago de hielo.

-Que os calléis ¡idiotas!- gritó Erza, pegándoles en la cabeza y haciéndoles un chichón en ella.

-Que mono, Natsu, estás enamorado...- dijo Erza sonriendo.

-Es mejor que la pongámos en nuestro equipo y te la ganes...- aclaró Erza, con cara de "Natsu, esta noche mojas".

-Bueno, estaría bien, gracias- dijo él, emocionado.

3 meses después...

-Ya es hora de que te confieses, ¿no?- dijo ella.

-Tu crees...- dijo él, sin ganas de confesarse a Lucy.

-Yo creo que si, si hasta te fuiste de compras con ella...- dijo Erza, entusiasmada.

Natsu se levantó y se fue directo a la habitación de Lucy. Todo era perfecto, la luna llena en el cielo, ella en su terraza y él sonrojado avanzando a hacia su amor absoulto: Lucy Heartfilia, la chica de los cabellos de sol.

-Lucy- dijo el chico, muy sonrojado.

-¿Que pasa, Natsu?- dijo Lucy, sonriendo como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

-Que...me gustas...- dijo él, dejando paralizada a la rubia, y robándole un beso, que ella no aceptó.

-Lucy, te metí en mi equipo, porqué me gustaste desde un principio- dijo él, esperando una respuesta.

Lucy empezó a llorar y le pegó un bofetón a Natsu, el chico se quedó patidifuso ante la reacción de la rubia de sus sueños.

-Eres uno de esos pervertidos que quiere violar a chicas jóvenes, ¿verdad?- dijo ella, yéndose corriendo y gritándole "loco".

-Pero...Lucy...- dijo él, destrozado y llorando por la reacción de su amada.

Al poco tiempo Natsu recibe una carta de denuncia.

" Lucy Heartfilia denuncia a Natsu Dragneel por acoso sexual" fue lo que le dio tiempo a leer a Natsu antes de derrumbarse y irse al juicio, ya que en el mundo mágico los juicios son el mismo día de la denuncia. Solo le dio tiempo a decírselo a Erza, y esta lloró ante de que él fuera al juicio que le derrumbaría la vida.

-¿Donde está flamita?- dijo Gray.

-la cabrona de Lucy lo ha denunciado por acoso sexual- dijo Erza llorando como nunca.

-pero, no puede ser...- dijo Gray, con cara de rabia.

Los dos lloraron, ya que el castigo para el acoso sexual en el mundo mágico es... ¡LA MUERTE!

CONTINUARÁ...

**espero k os aya gustado, me gusto la idea de que la cabrona al principio fuera Lucy xD perdon si no os a gustado la idea :D**


	2. 2¿morir por amor? vale

**Sé que he tardado, pero aquí llega el segundo cap de "El juicio del amor".**

**Dar las gracias otra vez a NinaCat19, a Neko-CHAN, a GUEST y a Nashi Dragneel Heartfilia, gracias por incitarme a seguir con esto que me gusta tanto hacer :D**

Los dos lloraron, ya que el castigo para el acoso sexual en el mundo mágico es... ¡LA MUERTE!

Natsu llegó al juicio, y se sentó en su respectiva mesa, en el lado derecho de la sala, mientras que la chica de los cabellos de sol, Lucy Heartfilia, se sentaba en la parte izquierda, también en una mesa, cada uno junto a su respectivo abogado.

-Que empiece el juicio- dijo el juez, que en éste caso era el mago santo Jura.

-empieza hablando la defensa, el acusado no podrá interrumpir, sino se le imputará la muerte inmediata- añadió, mirando a Natsu con cara de pocos amigos, aunque no era de extrañar, todos pensaban que en serio quería violar a Lucy. Natsu solo asintió.

-Señoría, el aquí acusado, dijo textualmente a mi clienta "Lucy, te metí en mi equipo, porqué me gustaste desde un principio", ¿no le parece eso una frase creada por un depravado sexual?- dijo el abogado de Lucy, apuntando fijamente a Natsu.

-¿Es eso cierto acusado?, y me refiero al acusado, no al abogado- preguntó Jura directamente a Natsu.

-Es cierto, le dije eso, pero…-no le dio tiempo a seguir.

-Vale, con eso hay bastante…-aclaró Jura.

-Además señoría, Lucy ha sufrido síntomas de violación, que el acusado excusó diciendo que se había resbalado, o que solo se había chocado contra ella, incluso cuando la cogió en volandas cuando se caía al vacío, ¡él aprovechó para acercar su rostro a los pechos de mi clienta!, señoría- aclaró el abogado de Lucy, acusando a Natsu de tal modo que éste enmudeció.

-Debido a que el acusado no opone resistencia verbal, está afirmando que sus intenciones eran únicamente lascivas- aclaró Jura.

-No hay más aclaraciones, señoría- afirmó el abogado de Lucy.

Esta estaba mirando a Natsu con una mezcla de rencor, miedo y pena, y éste únicamente pudo bajar la mirada, para no seguir haciéndose daño contra las espinas de esa rosa (la rosa es Lucy, ya me entendéis).

-Que pase a declarar el acusado, lo mismo de antes será aplicado para ustedes también si no mantienen el silencio y el respeto- dijo él, mirando mal a Lucy.

El abogado de Natsu era Gildarts, y el Dragon Slayer de fuego le preguntó preocupado algo.

-Gildarts, ¿tienes algún plan?- preguntó Natsu.

-Además de ser mago, soy abogado, no te preocupes tengo algo que dará la vuelta a la tortilla- dijo él, sonriendo, cosa que dio confianza a Natsu.

-Señoría, ¡llamo a declarar a Erza Scarlet!- dijo Gildarts.

Erza se levantó y miró a Lucy con desprecio, luego sonrió, estaba claro que algo estaba planeando.

-Señoría, ¡tengo aquí la prueba irrefutable de que todo ha sido un engaño por parte de Lucy Heartfilia para hacerse rica con la indemnización de su supuesta violación!- aclaró Gildarts, haciendo que Erza le entregara un DVD y activándolo en la TV del juzgado.

En ese video se mostraba como antes de la confesión de Natsu, Lucy cogía el teléfono en el balcón y hablaba con alguien.

-Sí, ya está todo hecho, Natsu se ha enamorado de mí, cuando se confiese, ¡finjo que me ha intentado forzar y me forro con la indemnización!- dijo ella, riéndose.

Cuando el video se cortó, Natsu se quedó paralizado, no podía ser que su Lucy fuera tan perversa, es imposible que una flor tan bonita como ella pudiera marchitar a todas las de su alrededor. No quería creerlo, pero Lucy lo había engañado…

-Señoría, ese video es falso, ese tono de móvil no es mío, ¡es de Erza Scarlet!- dijo Lucy, sacando el móvil, llamando a Erza y comprobando efectivamente que ese era su tono.

-Vaya, conque una prueba falsa, Titania, acabas de llevar a tu amigo a la tumba…-dijo Jura.

Todos se sentaron y estuvieron en silencio hasta que se oyó a Jura dictaminar.

-Yo, el quinto mago santo Jura, he dictaminado que Natsu Dragneel debe morir en la orca- aclaró Jura.

Lágrimas inmensas cayeron de la cara de Erza, Natsu había sido dictaminado a la muerte y todo por esa estúpida chica que no supo aceptar los sentimientos del primero, al pensar eso no pudo evitar gritar.

-¡LUCY!- gritó Erza.

-Espero que estés contenta…- añadió.

-¡Pero que sepas que esta no te la perdono!- finalizó, consiguiendo solo empeorar las cosas.

-Señoría…-Natsu consiguió articular alguna palabra, haciendo callar a todos los allí presentes.

-¿puedo decir unas últimas palabras?- añadió.

-Adelante- respondió Jura.

Natsu se levantó y miró a Lucy a los ojos.

-Lucy, sé que esto no me salvará, pero quiero que sepas algo…- dijo él.

-…no te guardo rencor, yo te amo demasiado como para odiarte, por eso, aunque muera, mi corazón será siempre tuyo, aunque éste ya no lata, lo tendrás en tus manos…- añadió.

-…Pero ahora que lo pienso…no me arrepiento de nada, porque si no te hubiera dicho lo que siento, aún estaría con la duda de si podríamos ser felices o no, ahora que ya sé que eso es imposible, estoy en paz…- añadió de nuevo.

-…Que sepas que tu felicidad es mucho más importante para mí que cualquier muerte, por eso aunque esa muerte sea la mía, estaré encantado de fallecer, si eso te causa felicidad…- acabó, sentándose y soltando unas lágrimas.

Lucy ante las palabras de él quedó paralizada y empezó a pensar.

-Natsu, me-me-me ama de verdad…- pensó ella, llorando porque había llevado al matadero al chico que repentinamente le había hecho latir su corazón a un ritmo increíble…

-Bueno, llévense a N…- Jura fue cortado por Lucy.

-No, retiro la demanda, fue todo un error mío…-dijo ella, aún con los ojos llorosos.

-…yo de verdad amo a Natsu- siguió, acercándose a la mesa de éste.

Él corazón del chico iba muy rápido, ¿su amor platónico había dicho que lo amaba?, no se lo podía creer, pero cuando lo asimiló lloró de felicidad.

Natsu se levantó y abrazó a Lucy tiernamente, con las dos manos rodeando su cuello, después le susurró algo al oído.

-Lucy, te amo…- le susurró Natsu a Lucy.

-Que tierno eres mi amor, yo te amo también, ¡te amo!- gritó ella, llorando por la felicidad del momento y también por la tensión de lo anteriormente vivido.

El chico acercó sus labios a los de ella, intentando cumplir su sueño realidad. Besarla.

-¿puedo?- preguntó desconfiado Natsu.

-claro que sí- respondió Lucy, sonriendo.

Sus labios acabaron uniéndose en un beso furtivo y apasionado que los dos disfrutaron mucho, y después se abrazaron tiernamente para pasear su inmenso amor por todo Fairy Tail.

"A veces uno se empeña en buscar la felicidad en casa del vecino, y resulta que está en tu propio salón." (FRASE CREADA POR MÍ: D)

FIN.

Happy: Resulta que aquí eras tú la mala.

Lucy: No era mala, era desconfiada.

Happy: (frunce el ceño) Lucy, eras la mala…

Lucy: (Llora) es verdad, como le pude hacer eso a Natsu…

Natsu: (La abraza por detrás) tranquila yo te perdonaría incluso si me matas, te amo Lucy… (La besa)

Lucy: y yo… (Se sonroja)

**Espero que les haya gustado el fic comenten xfavor :D**


End file.
